


Things Not Considered

by csichick_2



Category: Chicago Med
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-09 10:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8887783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2
Summary: His relationship with Nina makes Will consider things he'd never considered before.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fruitybec](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fruitybec/gifts).



Will was so used to lusting after people that didn’t return his feelings that it took him far longer than it should have to realize that Nina actually did.  But when he did, he more than made up for lost time.  Jay rolls his eyes and warns will about moving too fast, but his brother is as slow as molasses when it comes to relationships, so Will is not about to take advice from him.

 

He does know that he spends more time with Nina than he ever did with any of his past relationships at this stage, but that’s entirely due to the circumstances of having the world’s worst roommate and not due to a desire to make things super serious super quickly.

 

Spending as much time with Nina as he does also has Will doing things that he’d never considered doing before – like running in the god damn Chicago Marathon.  When he got pulled away from the race to tend to the medical emergency, he told her to keep running, but given the way things turned out he was glad she was by his side, even if he didn’t necessarily act like it.  As they cross the finish line hours later with no one else around, Will realizes that there’s nothing he wouldn’t do for Nina because there’s no other way he would ever considered running the marathon again next year just so she could officially finish the race.

 

It’s on a night that they’re apart that Will realizes just how serious he is about Nina and it scares him enough that he goes out of his way to avoid her for a week.  But the distance doesn’t stop him from plotting ways to drive off his roommate so he can ask Nina to move in with him.  Jay, the bastard, laughs his ass off when Will reluctantly asks him for advice.  But he then follows it up by saying that it’s not too fast if she’s the right one, which is both surprisingly deep for Jay and the first decent piece of advice Will’s ever gotten from his brother.

 

Nina is a bit short with him when he stops avoiding her, but he knows he deserves it, so it doesn’t bother him.  Much.  He drops few well-placed hints about how awful his roommate is, so it doesn’t come completely out of nowhere once he’s gone and Will can ask Nina to move in.   There’s just one problem with his plan – nothing he tries seems to have any affect whatsoever on his roommate.  Either he’s just as desperate as Will to have someone to split the rent with or he’s a lunatic, neither of which is good for Will’s sanity.

 

He takes to spending nearly all of his free time at Nina’s, which doesn’t help with getting rid of his roommate, but Will’s resigned himself to being stuck with the guy until his lease is up.  Even if it means paying rent on a place he’s almost never at.  And in the end, it turns out that Nina’s the one that has a solution.

 

“You know,” she says one night as she curls up next to him in bed, “if he’s that awful, you can just move out.”

 

“I have six months left on my lease,” Will points out.  “I’m stuck there.”

 

Nina lightheartedly rolls her eyes at him. “You’re already subletting half of your apartment, Will.  You can just as easily sublet the other half.”

 

“And if the place gets trashed because I’m not there?” Will asks.  “Having to pay for damage would put me in an even worse financial situation if that’s even possible.”

 

“You’re already never there and the place is still standing.  I’ll think you’ll be fine,” she replies.

 

“Touché,” he says.  “Though if I did move out, where would I go?  My financial statements are a landlord’s nightmare.”

 

“Here,” Nina says, which surprises Will to the point that he simply stares at her.  “And I just screwed things up because you think it’s too soon.  Can we pretend that didn’t just happen?” she rambles when Will doesn’t respond.

 

“I don’t think it’s too soon,” Will says softly.  “I’ve been trying to get rid of my roommate so that I could ask you to move in with me.”

 

“With the stories you’ve told me about him, I don’t think I could ever live there,” Nina says with a laugh.

 

“You drive a hard bargain, Doctor Shore,” Will says with a laugh of his own.

 

“Is that a yes?” she asks hopefully.

 

“It’s a yes,” he replies before kissing her.

 

Finding someone to sublet his half of the apartment went a lot easier than finding a roommate, which Will suspects is because he’s not being as picky this time.  After all, he’s not going to be living with the guy.  Even with leaving the furniture behind, Will still has a lot to move over to Nina’s.  He makes the mistake of asking Jay for help, so he can get everything moved faster.  Not because his brother is reluctant to help, but because he spent the entire time busting Will’s balls.

 

“It’s kind of pathetic that you failed so hard at asking her to move in that she ended up asking you to move in with her,” Jay says.

 

Will gives his brother the finger.  “I had a roommate to get rid of first.  Which turned out to be impossible.”

 

“And it didn’t occur to you to tell the guy that you wanted to ask your girlfriend to move in?” Jay asks.

 

“The guy’s weird enough that he probably would have said there’s plenty of room for all three of us,” Will replies.

 

Jay bursts out laughing.  “Don’t ever break up with Nina.  I don’t think you’ll ever be able to find anyone else.”

 

“Oh fuck you,” Will mutters as he picks up a box and takes it to his car, glad that Nina’s at work at not around for Jay to drive off with his idiocy.

 

That night, most of his stuff is still in boxes, but Will can’t bring himself to care.  He and Nina are officially living together and it’s the most right anything has felt in a long time.


End file.
